No Mercy
by bugaboo107
Summary: Akito and Shigure have a little conversation, but end up playing a children's game. Who will win?


**_I don't own anything._**

**§§§**

**No Mercy **

Requested by _loritakitochan_, who wanted a "twisted love" story. It's a bit of (evil) fluff and teen angst.

Shigure is a senior in college.

One-shot.

---

"What's your theory on _love,_ Akito?" Shigure asked, looking over at the girl lying prostrate on her bed.

"Love is for fools." She retorted curtly, gazing at the man on the straw mat by the window.

"Are you a fool?"

"You think?! Love doesn't exist in my opinion. Go away. Stop bothering me. I want to sleep."

"You just woke up, it's seven in the morning. Plus, you have to keep your company happy. I don't come here too often, you know. I'm a busy college student." he protested, pouting his sensual lips, in a way that made her heart skip a beat in her small, tight chest.

She turned her face away, and growled under her breath, _you go to class once a week_. The man was so full of himself. Yet she _connected_ with him. He was as twisted as she was.

He was twenty-three years old, but the most mature man she had ever known, _when he wanted to be_. He had been the older male figure in her life, after her father died.

He had been the only one to stand by her side in all her throwing, yelling fits and firsts.

---

He had been the one to tend to her wound when she fell of the oak tree at the edge of the property the summer she turned thirteen. She vowed never to climb a "stupid" tree again. She still remembered the image vividly. He carried her in his arms to a bench. He cradled her close to his chest. She listened to the steady pounding of his heart, as he ran into one of the houses, and grabbed a warm towel to wipe away the dirt and grass. She had thrashed out her arm in pain, scratching his upper arm with her long nails. A small, but deep cut that left a scar. He had let out a guttural gasp, and she had wanted to apologize, _so badly_, but the words didn't come out.

She gave him a look of pain, and he understood.

---

He knew the way she functioned and ticked, and he never asked any more from her.

She had always felt something with him.

As cold as the others thought she was, she had hormones. She had breasts. She had periods. She was a woman.

She felt the bed dip behind her. She rolled back quickly, and leaned on her side, looking at the trespasser through slitted eyes.

"What do you think you're doing?" Her brows furrowed. He raised his hands up like a common thief and said, "Nothing."

---

She moved her hands up and tried to push him away. He didn't budge. The man was a little prick. He grabbed her hands, and put them to his chest. She felt it beat quickly.

She said coldly, "Let go. Why are you doing this to me? Why are you asking me these stupid questions and making me—", but her clammy palms contradicted her cold persona.

Shigure whispered, "You make me this way."

Akito knew this was a ploy. Some words that slipped off his tongue. He had probably said it to a dozen girls already. He always had something perverted on his mind. She rolled her eyes.

She tried to move her hands away, but he held on. Tight.

"Let me go," she said, without much authority.

"No. Answer one question," he said calmly.

Akito kicked her feet and protested, "No! I'll scream."

"No you won't." That was true.

"Fine, if you promise to leave."

"I can't promise anything," he retorted, with a grimace. He looked ultra-delectable, even as the blood was no longer circulating to her fingertips. So what, she was a sadist. Pain and mental torture was good.

"Well, either can I. What do you want to ask me?"

"Do you love me?" Why was he asking her this? Did he know that she didn't love anyone? That she wasn't **capable**?

Shigure saw the lighthearted mood change suddenly. Oops. He had touched on a sore subject.

But his little mouth had gone off. He wanted to know, and "sore subjects" had never stopped him before.

"Don't ask me those kinds of questions," she responded bluntly, not looking into his liquid-dark eyes.

"What _kinds_?"

"You know._ Love_." She spat out the last word.

Shigure took the hint to _stop_, and began to dig his fingers into the back of her hand, initiating a game of mercy. He wanted to change the subject quickly without an explosion of the young girl's fiery rage. He _still wanted to know the answer to his question_. She quickly realized that Shigure was playing a little brutal game and fought back. She sat up for better angle, and they twisted their limbs around in an attempt to make the other person say 'mercy'.

But no one said it.

The game continued, and before Akito knew it, she had realized, she had climbed onto Shigure, and was now perched on his pelvis. Definitely a compromising position. He would say something to tease her. ("You want to 'ride' me, I see.") She let out a loud _groan_ when he bent her fingers back beyond normal rotations. Shigure's eyes darkened.

All motion ceased.

A sudden urge flooded over the girl as she leaned down to kiss the older man.She crashed her dried lips onto his, sucking on his lower lip, moistening hers. She bit it when she felt something stir in him.

"Oww," Shigure cried.

His lip was bleeding, as he pulled his hands away from her clutch.

Akito felt strange. What had she just done? _Kissed him_? Argh. Damn hormones! Stupid teenage hormones getting in the way of everything. She didn't even really know what were they were. She didn't have perfect attendance like her cousins, heck, she barely went to class! What was stirring within her, she didn't really know.

It wasn't the "love" Shigure had asked about early, right?

Heck no! Definitely one of the seven deadly sins. Lust, was it?

She got off him, and shuffled to the window, and sat down on the cold cement floor, her arms hugging her knees, trying to hold them still. She was shivering in the February cold.

"Leave."

"No, not until you tell me what just happened, or answer my question. Either one."

Now, Akito was in a bind. She didn't say anything. Always better to keep one's mouth shut, a lesson Shigure hadn't caught onto, leading them to his darn situation!

"Tell me! What is going on Akito?"

She sighed. "I don't love you. I can't love anyone."

Shigure rolled off the bed, and moved to her side. "How about this?" as he stooped to, and compressed his lips onto hers. He grabbed a fistful of hair roughly, as he entered her mouth. He probed and explored. She moaned.

"Do you want me to stop?" he said as he pulled back a bit to look at her in the eyes.

"Mmm-hmm," she said, not opening her eyes.

"No. Show me no mercy."

He kissed her fully—passionate and brutal—until her lips were swollen and red.

She watched his closed eyes as he performed his ministrations, waiting to be in control. She was God, after all.

She was letting up on the control, _but just a bit._

---

**_FINIS. _**

---

**A/N**: I hope everyone was able to understand and enjoy. This is my interpretation of the bittersweet relationship between God and dog (check out the backward spelling of each of those words…hmm). I came up with the title for this one-shot before I thought of the story-line. I wanted them to play 'No Mercy'. Really random.

Thank you for reading, my lovelies! Please review.

---


End file.
